


Who's Clues? Gay clues!

by CakeExists (CakeIsMyHeart)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1 finally said they love the other two, 3 asexuals cuddling in a bed, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I try, JUST, M/M, Multi, Rating May Change, They cry, You know what yeh, aaaaaaaaaaaah, aaaaaah, ace/ace/ace fluff is the best, anyway, btw i came up with this while sleep deprived, change my mind, help me, holy fuck i forgot this existed wtf, huh, i just, i love that this now exists, i need it, i wrote this?, i'm picking all my stories back up, idek, imma pick this back up, klance maybe? - Freeform, my friends want my 'drugs', really slow story progression, shipping?, slowburn, tags to be changed, the snuggle and kiss, their mine, this is better than it sound trust me, this legit is the greatest thing i have ever thought of, uhhhh, weeeeeeeeeell, what do i tell them, who knew, why is there not more shay/hunk/pidge out there, wooooooooooooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeIsMyHeart/pseuds/CakeExists
Summary: So....This is a blues clues behind the scenes modern werewolf au.It's better than it sounds trust me.Ships and shit.This is way better than i make it sound trust me.the first 'chapter' posted is legit me telling you characters.be warned.Or Alternately:Shiro's a mega famous actor who loves kids. Keith's his 'adopted' brother who's also pretty famous. Pidge is a tech genius who mainly acts in scifi films, Hunk is a comedy food documentary guy, Allura is a famous actress, Lance is a semi famous actor, and they all act in Shiro's passion project: A kid's show. They film an episode a week, and Shiro knows Lance, Pidge, and Hunk as he used to babysit them when they were little. Keith is an angsty artsy guy who likes to carve. Also werewolves and magic.





	1. Notes

BEHIND THE SCENES AU  
I made a voltron au  
it is as follows  
Steve: Shiro  
Blue: Lance  
Mr Salt: Hunk  
Mrs. Pepper: Shay  
Paprika: Pidge  
Cinnamon: Rover  
Joe: Slav  
Shovel: Bandor  
Pail: Rommelle  
Side Table Drawer: Allura  
Mailbox: Curtis  
Tickety Tock: James Griffin  
Slippery Soap: Coran  
Magenta: Keith  
Periwinkle: Lotor  
Felt Friends: basically anyone you want thats not named  
Turquoise: Kaltenecker  
Snail: Kosmo  
Miranda: Adam  
yeah this is a blues clues au.  
Also werewolves.  
magenta and blue aren't siblings.  
hooray  
i did it.  
you don't wanna know how i thought of this.  
I’M WRITING IT.

 

don't question me this will be ten times better than I'm describing it.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, chapter one.

Prologue:

 

People milled about the set, arranging props and setting up cameras and microphones. The cast were relaxing getting makeup done and reviewing their lines. Well, most of them.

 

“What?! Are you accusing me of  _ stealing _ your _ chewtoy, Mullet? _ ” A tall guy wearing a blue T shirt and jeans shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at the guy sitting on the black couch.

“Uh, no?” The guy sat on the couch replied, bewildered at the ‘conversation’ he was having with the tan man. “Look, Lance, all I asked was if you knew where a prop went,” He put his hands up defensively, not being in the mood to argue at that specific moment.

“Uh, nononononono, you  _ clearly _ accused me of stealing it,” Lance huffed, crossing his arms as he stood up straight. “You even gave me the ‘just tell me where you hid it’ look!”

 

The guy who was just trying to  sit on the couch looked even more confused. “What look?” He looked around to see if anyone was watching. Unfortunately they were alone. “Look, I’m just gonna go so you can chill out, okay?” He sighed as he picked himself up, not looking for a fight today.

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Lance placed a hand on the guy’s chest and pushed him back, making him land his ass back on the couch. “You,” He wagged his finger in front of the guy’s face. “Are going to apologize,”   
  


“For what?” The guy sighed, running his fingers through his hair tiredly. “Okay, fine. I’m sorry for whatever it is I did,” He got up and pushed past Lance, making his way to the door. “Now just go calm down. Shooting starts in,” He glanced at his watch. “15 minutes,” He walked out without another word, choosing to ignore Lance’s sputters of protest.

 

A minute passed and Lance just stood there, fuming. “That….” He fought to find an insult. “THAT STUPID MULLET BRAINED MUTT!” He shouted, fists clenched in frustration for a moment, until it registered what it was he said. “Oh dios mio….” He slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. “Mama would have washed my mouth out for calling someone a mutt,”

 

He heard someone clear their throat from behind him, and spun around, greeted by his good friend and coworker, Hunk. “Yeah she would’ve,” He chuckled. “So what happened this time?”

 

Lance groaned and flopped onto the couch, and rolled onto his back. “Ugh. Mullet was being an idiot again. He practically accused me of  _ stealing _ a prop! Can you imagine?” He ranted.

 

“Practically?” The gentle giant questioned as he approached. “What exactly did he say?” He asked, sitting down on a nearby chair, brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“He asked me, ‘Hey, have you seen that stuffed dog I named? We can’t find it,’” Lance quoted with a dull voice, imitating the dark haired guy from earlier.

 

“That doesn’t sound like he was accusing you of--” Hunk began, only to be cut off by Lance’s outburst.

 

“Yeah, but his  _ expression _ said it all!” Lance all but shouted. “It was this scowl that practically  _ screamed _ ‘I know you took it’! It was like…” He furrowed his brows and scowled, before turning his face to Hunk. “Kinda like this, you know?” He clarified, gesturing to the expression he was making.

 

“Lance, you do realize that Kieth just has resting bitch face, right?” A small elf said, leaning on the door frame, which only accentuated her short height.

 

“That’s what I was about to say!” Hunk chirped, smiling at the short elf as they approached.

 

“Yeah, cool. Shiro told me to come get you guys. Lance, you gotta turn,” They smirked, giving Hunk a high five.

 

“But Pidge!” Lance whined, “I don’t wanna!”

 

“Shiro’s not in the best of moods today, better make it quick. After all, this kids show  _ is _ his little passion project,” Pidge mentioned as they walked out. “Better hurry!”

 

Hunk got up and followed suit, “See you out there buddy,” he said before leaving Lance alone in the room.

 

Lance sighed and got up, allowing his hair to quickly turn blue, and his fingers to grow shorter. His nails extended and curved, becoming thicker as they grew. His skin turned a light blue and started growing more and more hair. His jaw began to extend as his body morphed from humanoid to more animal-like. He morphed to the size of a husky, and looked like a giant shiba inu with huge paws, longer ears, and a slightly longer tongue. He stretched, getting reaccustomed with his body and trot out of the room to the set. 

 

There waiting for them, was everyone else, watching the little programmed figurines Pidge and Hunk had made for a lot of the characters portrayed as normally inanimate objects. Laying next to Shiro’s feet was a fluffy red dog reading a book. He was more like a husky than Lance, his smaller paws mirroring the small wrists of his humanoid form. His eyes were a deeper shade of violet than usual, shimmering from the light colors of the set. His short ears were set back, and his long fluffy tail waved back and forth. “Hey, Shiro?” He said softly.

 

Shiro looked down at the werewolf at his feet. “Yeah Keith? What’s up?”

  
He opened his mouth, clearly wishing to say something before deciding against it. “Uh...If I’m in this week’s episode, where’s Adam? Isn’t he supposed to be like….My owner in the show?”

Shiro smiled at the mention of Adam. “He’s off visiting family for the month, so he’s not going to be in the next couple episodes,”\

 

Keith nodded slightly and returned to reading his book. “Ah, I see,” as Shiro went back to talking with the camera crew. Seemingly finishing a chapter, Keith  closed the book, picked it up and trot over to the break room where his bag was, quickly coming back out with a small bag you would give a present in. He walked over to Lance, and dropped it in front of him, before walking away and getting his fur brushed by the makeup crew, leaving Lance confused.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as bad as you thought.


	3. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woooooo  
> idek where this is going

Chapter 1

 

Lance looked down at the bag in front of him, pawing at it as he looked back and forth from the bag to the werewolf that gave it to him, a bewildered look on his fluffy shiba inu face. There was an awkward silence from him, until he finally piped up with, “What the fuck?”

 

“Come on Lance! Open it!” Hunk Laughed.

 

“Yeah Lance, open it,” Pidge laughed.

 

Lance huffed and gently knocked over the bag, lifting the bottom with his teeth and gently sliding the contents out, curious as to what the present was. What slid out was a handful of small figurines carved from wood, along with a note.

 

Pidge quickly grabbed the note and unfolded it, earning a small exasperated “Pidge!” from Hunk, which they completely ignored. They cleared their throat. “‘Lance. Shiro told me to make you feel welcome on set a while ago and I made these for you and everyone else on set. Sorry It’s a couple weeks late, couldn’t figure out when to give them to you all. Keith,’ Awwww! He’s socially awkward even in a note!” They cooed after reading it aloud.

 

Keith heard them and his ears laid back even farther and he shoved his face in the pile of stuffed animals conveniently to his right, earning a laugh from everyone around.

 

Once the cacophony of laughter died down to a small chortle, Shiro clapped his hands. “Alright everyone! Let’s get to filming!”

 

Filming passed pretty quickly that day, and went smoothly. The ‘mystery’ they had to solve was where a sock went, and after much silly looking Keith found the clue, and then the mailbox character gave another clue and the sock ended up being found by Pidge’s character, Paprika.

 

In total, filming took about 7 hours, and they all relaxed afterwards, saying they’d take the rest of the week to edit the short episode as they usually did.

Unsurprisingly, the scene that took longest to film was the letter scene as it always did because everyone was laughing too hard at Shiro singing and waving around this giant envelope.

 

But all in all things went pretty smoothly, so Shiro invited everyone to come eat dinner and hang out.

 

Three hours after filming, everyone was sat down at a large table in Hunk’s restaurant, The Home Table, laughing and eating.

 

“So, Shiro,” Pidge began, “When are you gonna propose?” They grinned, taking the opportunity. They winked at Allura, who grinned in response.

 

“Yes, Shiro, we’re all  _ dying _ to know,” She began, eyes twinkling. “When will you pop the question?” She waggled her eyebrows, leaning forward with a shit eating grin.

 

Shiro’s face flushed bright red as he stuttered in surprise. “Guys!” He looked at them all. “W-what do you mean?  I’m gonna do it!” They all looked at him with a look that read ‘oh really,’. “Guys!” Shiro squeaked. He turned to Keith. “Come on, tell them not to gang up on me!”

 

All eyes were on Keith as he slowly chewed his food and swallowed, face devoid of any emotion. “It’s a good question. I heard Adam mention something about it getting less and less amusing waiting for you. He said he might just do it himself,” He deadpanned, a small smirk playing on his lips.

 

Everyone laughed while Shiro just sat there, mouth agape. “Keith! You traitor!” he cried dramatically,trying not to smile.

 

Keith shrugged and finished eating.

 

The night went on like that and everyone eventually left to go home until the only ones left were Shiro and Keith.

 

They stood outside in the brisk night air under a streetlight in companionable silence.

 

Shiro cleared his throat first. “So,” He began, not knowing where to begin. “How are you holding up?” He turned slightly, eyes filled with concern for his lupine friend. Keith shrugged. “About as well as I can, given the situation,” He drawled, frustration clear on his face. Shiro nodded politely in understanding, wondering what he could say. However as he opened his mouth, Keith continued. “How are you doing with the show? Everything holding up?”

 

Shiro smiled lightly. “Yeah, it’s doing really well. I see kids when I go out shout ‘Hey, it’s Shiro!’ pretty often now,” He chuckled after making the high pitched imitation of a little kid “It’s really heartwarming,” He murmured, rubbing his arm lightly.

The edges of Keith’s lips quirked up in the ghost of a smile. “That’s good to hear,” He said quietly, walking over to the crimson motorcycle parked nearby. “Well,” He said, picking up his helmet. “I’ll see you around,” He finished putting the helmet on as he mounted his bike and gave Shiro a quick wave. “Later,”

 

Shiro stood there a moment longer after Keith revved the engine and sped off into the night, heading towards his apartment. A large gust of cold air shook him from his stupor as he stood up. “Right,” He said quietly to himself. “I’ve got to get home,” He pulled his car keys from his pocket, a small smile playing on his lips as he got in and turned the key. “Home,” He murmured once more.

 

He was silent the entire drive home and the entire time he got ready for bed, wiping off the concealer from beneath his eyes before washing his face.

 

He was careful to undress, minding the light purple bruises littering his sides and arms. He hissed as he laid down on the cold, empty bed, waiting for sleep to come to him.

 

However, he was not so lucky and he quickly got back up, grunting as he threw on some clothes and went to the all night gym he had begun frequenting.

 

Nobody heard him leave, or the fact he forgot to lock the door as he rushed out, overwhelmed by the absence of his lover and sparring partner.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, much better than the summary alludes it to being.


	4. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith after he leaves.

Chapter 2

 

Although Keith rode such a loud motorcycle, he considered his ride home really quiet on most days.

 

Today was not most days.

 

Today, there were a lot of people waiting in front of his apartment, and he narrowly avoided them by coming in through the back entrance of the parking garage. He locked up his bike, trudging tiredly to the elevator and punching in his floor number before slumping against the wall as he waited for the elevator to come down.

 

He glanced up at the top of the elevator, waiting for it to reach 3.

 

‘Come on,’ he thought, foot tapping impatiently. ‘5…...4…...Finally!’ The number read 3. He pushed himself off the wall, still not having taken off his helmet out of laziness. The doors slid open revealing an empty elevator as he stepped in, relief flooding his senses.

 

He leaned back against the small railing in the elevator, exhaustion flooding his body as he waited for the elevator to take him up to the 14th floor.

 

A few minutes passed and the elevator came to a steady stop at the number 14, the doors sliding open as he stepped forward and out of the compartment.

 

He quickly strode to his door, fumbling with his keys in his hands before finally finding the one stamped with the number ‘141’ on it.

 

He unlocked the door quickly and went in, pulling his helmet off as he slammed the door shut with his hip. He tore off his jacket, tossing it at the plush leather couch some feet away and stalked over to his kitchen, slamming the refrigerator door open and grabbing the carton of guava juice.

 

He opened a cabinet, more gentle this time than he had been with any of the other doors, and grabbed a small glass. He placed it on the counter and poured the juice, his hands trembling slightly as he held it still.

 

He picked the glass up and downed the juice quickly, the sweet pink liquid sliding easily down his throat as he chugged. He slammed the cup on the counter, miraculously not cracking it, and put the juice away as he trudged over to his couch.

 

He collapsed on his face, reaching behind his head to take out the pony tail he’d put it in earlier and flopped his arm back down, taking the hair tie with it and letting his hair flop onto his neck.

  
He rolled over, not wanting to suffocate himself and stared at the ceiling, thinking over the turn of events he’d talked over with Shiro.

 

It had only been two weeks since it happened, and he honestly didn’t want anyone to know. I mean really, him? Keith? The son of a prominent fashion designer? Krolia Marmora of all people?

 

Yeah he didn’t think so. “Why did she only come after me  _ now _ ?” He mumbled aloud, forearm covering his eyes. “I was fine without her. I thought she was  _ dead _ for gods’ sake!” He snarled to seemingly noone. “I mean really, first, I find out I’m half Galra, the most dreaded wolf variation out there,” He says, brows furrowed as he sits up, voice getting slightly more harsh. “Then I have to keep that from everyone because Galra are so fucking scary to everyone else,” He swings his legs off the couch, standing up. “Then I do some research and find I’m starting to reach galran maturity because  _ why not _ ,” He snarled, beginning to pace back and forth. “And what’s  _ more, _ ” He began, looking for the right words as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Is that I’ll become slightly more  _ catlike _ and all I want are some answers but  **_no_ ** **!** ” He throws his hands in the air, exasperated. “She comes into my life all of a sudden saying I’m her son and shit which answers like 2 questions but leaves like another hundred!” 

He huffed, cheeks red as he realized how loud he had been getting.

 

Then he remembered that he has a soundproofed apartment in a high end residential area and sighed as he flopped onto the cool hardwood floor.

 

“I just want to understand what the hell is happening,” He murmured, not knowing who else was in the apartment.

 

He quickly dozed off into a deep dreamless sleep, and once sure he was asleep, the unknown guest in the room let out a quiet choked sob at what she had just heard.

 

“I promise,” She began, tears streaming down her face. “I promise I’ll make this better,” She crouched next to him, running a finger on the scar on his jaw. She clenched her jaw and picked him up with ease, taking him to his room and laying him down.

 

As she stood there she watched him for a moment, as he curled around a small pillow she hadn’t noticed. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was the one she made for him when she was pregnant.

 

Tears welled in her eyes as she slapped a hand to her mouth to keep her from crying aloud, but she couldn’t hold back anymore when he quietly muttered “Mom….Don’t go….” and squeezed the pillow tighter.

 

She backed away, and hurried to leave.

 

She left no trace.

  
She left no scent.

 

She left like a thief in the night.

 

She left with the silent promise of return.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF KROLIA


	5. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia left.

Chapter 3

 

Shame.

 

That was all that was in her mind as she ran. That was all she could think about.

 

Her shame. Her embarrassment. Her failure.

 

Deep down, she knew she deserved all that had been said, deep down she knew it was true. But the truth of those words  made her want to curl up and hide.

 

She no longer knew where she was, a light sting in her paws, she no longer cared.

  
She simply wished to run.

 

She ran for what felt like hours, not looking back out of fear for what was there, not closing her eyes so she wouldn’t see the scene of anguish that had awaited in her memory. She ran on all fours, half transformed, not caring for where she was.

 

She slowed to a stop, pain engulfing her paws as she collapsed onto her side, waiting for the clenching of her heart to abate so that she could head home.

 

It took a moment, but her body morphed back to human, the individual hairs retracting into her skin, leaving her freezing cold.

 

But she couldn’t feel a single thing except the numbness as the weight of her situation fell upon her.

 

Her son didn’t trust her, hated her even.

 

She didn’t know half of what happened in the time she was gone, absent from his life and avoiding all communication out of fear.

 

She didn’t know his first crush, his orientation.

 

She didn’t see him grow up through different fashion phases.

 

She didn’t stay up for nights waiting for him to come home from parties, meet any of his friends and embarrass him, she hadn’t been there.

 

She hadn’t seen his smile on his birthdays, she hadn’t sent the small gifts she’d thought of to send him, she hadn’t given him any reason to believe she was alive.

 

Curling in on herself, she sobbed, fists in her hair as tears streamed down her face, realization and grief in her eyes.

 

“I promise,” She managed through her sobs, “I-I Promise I’ll….I’ll try!” Her grip on her hair tightened for a moment,as she willed herself to calm down and get home, prepare for the endeavour she was about to attempt in her life.

 

Her eyes widened as an idea came into her mind. A small smile played on her lips as she considered it. She had influence. She was known for emotional fabric and clothing designs. Her heartbreak could be expressed.

 

She sat up on her knees, thinking and wiping her tears away as her sobs died down to quiet sniffs.

 

She glanced around as her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, appearing black as the night sky. She was in a forest clearing, and the shades of green were perfect. She smiled.

 

Her next collection was forming in her head.

 

She would try. She would try to be the mother Keith deserved. The mother he had needed. She’d try to be a role model. She’d try to be there.

 

“Well Krolia, what are you waiting for?” She muttered, a small smile playing at her lips. “Time isn’t just gonna make itself up,” She sighed and brushed her knees off as she got up, quickly morphing into her lupine form and running back to her large home, determined to fix her mistake, determined to prove she could be a mother.

  
To prove she cared.

 

To prove she’d stay.

 

She grinned as she ran.

 

She would fix this.

 

TBC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krolia cried and made a goal.


	6. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, after dinner.

Chapter 4

 

Lance had left the dinner party earlier than most everyone else. He’d left second, after Allura said she had to get home to get some work done.

 

He left when it became obvious the party was winding down and everyone left soon after he did, as Hunk texted everyone, wishing them a good night and that he had a recipe he wanted to test on everyone.

 

Lance gripped the wheel pretty tightly as he made the gentle turns to his apartment. He noticed a severe lack of paparazzi that night, and decided to go through the fast front entrance of the parking garage.

 

He drove fairly fast, parking in an easily accessible spot from the elevator and got out, a smile never once leaving his face.

 

It took him a few minutes, his elevator ride empty and boring, and his walk led him to encounter nobody in the hall. He stood at his door with a bronze number plate that read 133 messing with his keys for a moment before he finally unlocked the door and went in his large apartment.

 

To his left there was a movie corner, with a 75’’ screen and 5 bean bags, each in a different colour, and each undisturbed.

  
He took off his favorite bomber jacket and hung it up, smiling wistfully as he felt the soft lining in his fingers.

 

He kicked off his shoes gently and made his way over to the mantel, giving the pictures each a sad smile and greeting. His heart clenched when he spoke to each member in the photo, and almost  _ felt  _ it break when he gave a small greeting to his mamá. He smiled wistfully as he looked at the clock, deciding it was much too late to call them and regretting his lack of time for his family when they were so far away.

 

With a sad smile, Lance trudged off to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and took a shower, taking his time with his short hair and making sure to moisturize his face, pulling on his silk pajamas after he dried off.

 

He went in his room and flopped down facefirst, staying like that for a moment before rolling over.

 

Keith had been more confusing than usual today.

 

That was the first thing that came to Lance’s mind as he laid on his back.

  
He frowned, brows furrowing at the thought of the quieter werewolf.

 

He’d be lying if he said the red wolf didn’t intrigue him. He was quiet, fast, and a hot head. He was an actor, like himself, and seemed to have a brotherly relationship with Shiro.

 

He smiled at his internal mention of Shiro, his inspiration. Shiro’s roles were always so strong and friendly, and after meeting him in person, Lance knew that he was not only an amazing actor, but an amazing person and friend.

 

Rolling onto his side with a huff, Lance looked out of the window onto the city skyline he still had yet to get used to.

 

It would take time for him to fall asleep, and as he drifted off, he didn’t seem to notice the fact he hadn’t let go of the small figurine he’d received that morning.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah not much.


	7. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia, in the morning.  
> Keith, in the morning.  
> Hunk, Pidge and Shay being a fluffy domestic asexual poly group It's so healthy like wtf..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back  
> no, i know  
> last time this updated was april fools  
> sorry  
> two months later i know  
> it'll be okay

Chapter 5:

Krolia:

The moment she got home, she got to work. Sleep be damned.

She retrieved notebooks upon notebooks of her previous designs,magazine after magazine of fall collections, colour swatch after colour swatch, pen after pen, plenty of cups of coffee and tea to sustain a small army...And as the sun came up, she had 10 completed designs,each evoking tears of pride and grief as she collapsed onto her bed, exhausted. She could rest a few hours, she thought as she closed her eyes. Just a few hours of nice, peaceful-

_It wasn't nice._

_It wasn't peaceful._

_Where the fuck is this place._

_Leave leave leave ~~LeAvE~~ **LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE.**_

_Dark._

_**Cold**._

**_Lonely._ **

~~_Keith_ _._ ~~

_Grief._

_Sorrow._

**_Regret._ **

_Pain._

_Pain pain pain Pain **PAIN PAIN-**_

_Relief_

She opened her eyes with a start, lying flat on her back looking at the pristine white of her ceiling.

Her heartbeat slowed to a loud but peaceful rhythm as she breathed in calm and measured breaths.

_**In** two three four,  **Out** six seven eight._

**_Ba-BUMP, Ba-Bump, Ba-bump, ba-bump._ **

_'Calm down....It's just a dream,'_ she thought, hand on er chest as she slowly sat up.

**_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._ **

_'Little more...'_

**_Ba-bump.  Ba-bump._ **

_'Calm down....'_

**_Ba-bump._ **

**_Ba-bump._ **

**_Ba-bump._ **

_'Perfect'_

Krolia opened her eyes, not having realised she'd ever closed them.

Slowly, she eased off the bed, bare feet touching the cool hardwood floors with a light 'pat'.

Carefully, she stood, up, stretching her arms above her head and glancing to the clock on the bedside table as she let her arms down.

' _1:24 pm, huh? 7 hours is good,'_ she mused to herself as she shuffled around her home, taking care to avoid stepping on the discarded patterns that lay scattered across the floor as she went to the kitchen to prepare water for her tea, and grabbing two towels from the hall closet and padding her way into the bathroom, turning the knobs in the shower and quickly undressing.

Silently, she tossed her clothes in the hamper and turned her attention back to the running water. She let the warm water tap rhythmically on her fingertips for a moment, before finally stepping in and closing the door to her shower, bracing for the water to hit her in the face.

She stood there for a moment, contemplating whether she should attempt to visit Keith later. ' _No,'_ she thought, squeezing some shampoo in to her hand and massaging it into her hair ' _He wouldn't want to see me. Not yet. I'll talk to Shiro about it,'_ She rinsed her hair quickly, repeating this process twice more, and lathering her entire body in soap before finally turning off the water after on last rinse.

She lingered for a moment before finally stepping out and drying off, her thoughts a scattered whirlwind.

Keith:

He woke at the crack of dawn to comfort and a lingering warmth on his face.

The clock read 4:57.

He couldn't care less.

"Didn't I fall asleep on the floor...? He grumbled, confused as to how he got on his bed.

Deciding not to worry, he got up, took a shower, got dressed, ate, and left his apartment some hours later. He had just remembered he was hanging out with Shiro today.

Pidge:

' _I opened my eyes too soon,'_ the short genderless elf thought as they blinked their eyes open, painfully aware that they should get up soon. They soon realised, however, that all attempts to get up would be a fruitless endeavour, as they felt two large pairs of arms wrapped around them.

"Pidge...." Hunk murmured pulling them close. "Come on, just stay and cuddle with us," he said, gesturing to the rock giant on their other side.

"Hunk's right, you know," Shay murmured, nuzzling Pidge's soft hair and confirming what Hunk left unsaid. "We haven't just stayed in bed and cuddled in ages,"

Pidge chuckled and settled between the two giants, nestled in their arms. "Yeah..." They hummed in contentment. "I guess I can stay in bed with you two...." They sighed as they felt two soft kisses on either side of their head, and one above their head. "I love you too," They said abruptly.

The other two froze in shock, disbelief etched in their faces. "C-can you...repeat that?" Hunk said nervously, not quite believing his ears.

Shay nodded in agreement, golden eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

The two looked down at their small lover nestled between them nervously.

Pidge huffed and smiled, looking up at both of them. "I said I love you too you big goofs,"

"P-Pidge...." Hunk mumbled, happy beyond belief.

"We love you so much," Shay whispered, pressing a kiss to Pidge's forehead. "I'm so glad you said it,"

The three laid there for another hour, giving one another soft kisses and tender touches among the quiet 'I love you's and 'I love you too's with wide smiles as they basked in their love for and from one another.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want what pidge got.  
> that was so easy and amazing to write  
> i just  
> yes  
> there needs to be more of this polyship  
> especially the fluff.  
> just  
> the ace/ace/ace fluff is so toothrottingly sweet.  
> I'm gonna DIIIEEEEEEE

**Author's Note:**

> so i thought of this because at first:  
> I thought of pidge singing 'we just got a letter' waving around Rover.  
> That morphed into Shiro singing 'we just got a letter' and waving around a map.  
> yeah don't ask.


End file.
